Prodigal Daughter
by Monkeys With Typewriters
Summary: In collaboration with Uragaaru. A postcontinuity 'fic centering on Ukyou and Konatsu. Ranma and Akane aren't married. No, they seem to be fighting just as much as ever. So why is Ukyou packing up and leaving Nerima to return to Kyoto and her family?
1. Prologue: where there is much rambling

This story is about a lot of things.

This story is about a young man named Saotome Ranma. Actually, it isn't. There are a lot of stories that center on him: his life has that effect on people, and the reasons for this are more complicated than he knows. This isn't really one of those stories, although the lives involved have come to orbit his to one degree or another.

This story is about a young woman named Kuonji Ukyou. Here is a young woman who spent her life waiting for a moment that didn't come and decided to wait for a different one instead. We'll get to see where she's from, where she's going, and why these are the same place.

This story is about another young man, one named Konatsu. That he is, in fact, a young man is the first thing that would surprise many who met him. His life is the sort of thing expected from the first half of a fairy tale: having lost his mother and father at an early age he found himself living under the thumb of his cruel stepmother and stepsisters. That they (and he) were experts in the art of ninjutsu and that he was raised to be a proper young lady are simply signs that his story is a strange one.

This story might even explain Tsubasa. I wouldn't hold my breath.

At heart, this is a story about love, dignity and obligation and why these things often wind up having so little to do with one another.


	2. Chapter One: An Easy Choice

Prodigal Daughter

Chapter One:

An Easy Choice

The alarm clock sounded like a very small but persistent second coming. _Bleh__. __Is __it __really __morning __already__? _Ukyou thought as she slowly stirred from her futon. The harsh electronic din was a terrible way to start the morning, but it was the way Ukyou had chosen to start hers since she had bought the clock, second-hand, at a thrift store when she first moved to Tokyo. Blearily she sat up, rubbed her eyes and fumbled with a free hand until she, finally, shut the alarm off. She heard the sounds of movement downstairs and the aroma of miso soup and rice suggested that Konatsu was already up and about, as usual. _I__'__ll __let __him __handle __breakfast__, _she thought_. __He__'__s __getting __to __be __a __better __cook __but __he __could __use __the __practice__._

Ukyou sat there in the silence of the morning, feeling the sunlight edge up past the windowsill and on her face. She started wondering why she even bothered getting up in the mornings anymore, but the answer immediately came to mind: _I __need __to __graduate __high __school__. __I __need __to __not __go __out __of __business __doing __so_. _I __have __my __pride__._

After finally gaining the motivation to stand and stretch, she put on her bathrobe and plodded along towards the bathroom. The area above the restaurant was rather cramped so the shower was a small European style-unit that was big enough for one person, but not much else. She wished she could soak in a furo like so many others, but she took her joys where she could. This morning, hot water was the magic she was looking for. It wasn't the transformation sought by the Jusenkyo-afflicted, but merely the simple magic of alertness. As she basked in the warm water, a myriad of mundane thoughts ran through her head. _Need __to __call __the __plumber __about __that __leak __again__. __Fridge __is __running __warm__. __Gonna __have __to __keep __tabs __on __it__. __That __ass __Toshi __from __Kokyuu __Foods __is __coming __by __today__. __Gotta __cram __for __the __English __final __if __I __don__'__t __wanna __get __saddled __with __a __makeup __exam__, __especially __by __Ms__. __Hinako__._

_I __hope __Ranma __stops __by __today__._

It was a weak thought and she hated herself for thinking it. She'd caught Konatsu reading romance novels once or twice and it's the sort of thing the heroines were always saying as they pined away for their love, never once thinking about taking the initiative. Still, she hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Ranma since the wedding. _Attempt__. __Wedding __attempt_. _It __didn__'__t __happen__. __Nothing__'__s __changed__. __I __can __still __be __his_. _Besides__, __that __was __two __weeks __ago__. __He __couldn__'__t __be __holding __what __happened __at __the __wedding __against __me__, __could __he__? __That __wouldn__'__t __be __like __him__._

She hesitated slightly before turning the knob on her shower and toweling off. Back in her room, she went through the now practiced and altogether mechanical motions of getting dressed. The sarashi, five meters of white cloth once cumbersome and awkward, was wrapped expertly. Ukyou mused that she could wrap her chest almost as fast as most women could put on a bra. Opening the closet, she pulled out the gakuran, the only outfit outside of the stall vendor's outfit that really fit her mood. The starched cotton was stiff but yielding and, putting it on, Ukyou felt like she was donning armor for a looming conflict. After donning the dark slacks and socks, she slid on the bandolier of spatulas, their sharp silver steel contrasting with yet matching the black gakuran and dark brown leather of the bandolier. She put her long hair up in a low ponytail and looked into the mirror. The face that stared back at her looked conflicted.

_How __long __have __I __been __at __this__? _she thought. With a snort, Ukyou walked out of her room and headed downstairs.

* * *

Konatsu was waiting for her in the kitchen. He was dressed in a white cotton kimono that was dotted with a purple floral pattern, which was enhanced by the violet obi wrapped around him. He was putting the finishing touches on a traditional breakfast of rice, miso soup, pickles, and some of last night's fish. It was prepared simply, with modest portions, but it appeared edible enough, which was all Ukyou could ask for on a Monday morning. When he saw her, Konatsu gave a quick bow and pulled a seat for her.

"Good morning, Ukyou-sama. Did you sleep well?" he asked, in a lilting voice that Ukyou found more grating than ingratiating in her still quasi-somnambulistic state. In front of her, Konatsu had set down the other thing she needed in the morning: a cup of strong, smoky oolong tea. _Morning __people__, _she grumbled, _They __just __aren__'__t __natura__l__._

Ukyou slowly sipped her tea as she helped herself to the food. "Mmm. Tastes good. Rice is good, too. Good job." Konatsu face flushed at the compliment. _He__'__ll __make __a __wonderful __wife __for __some __lucky __girl __someday__. _

Ukyou set her mug down and looked at Konatsu with a level expression. "Before I forget, Toshi from Kokyuu Foodservice is coming in around 11:30 this morning. I can't leave school to deal with him this close to final exams, so I made the list of what we need and placed it on the corkboard in the storeroom. Just buy off of the list and nothing else, okay?"

Konatsu smiled blithely, "I understand Ukyo-sama."

Satisfied, Ukyou returned to her meal, soaking in the early morning sun. The breakfast passed in amicable silence for a while until Konatsu looked up from his meal. "Oh! I almost forgot to mention. A letter came for you this morning. I managed to rescue it from the birdbath." Ukyou nodded: one of her neighbors had bought what turned out to be a haunted birdbath earlier in the week which was being a nuisance to the entire block. "It looks like it's from your father."

Ukyou quirked an eyebrow as Konatsu handed her the letter. She saw the sloppy, irregular, way 'Kuonji' was written, which was a sure sign her father had been the sender. _Wonder __what __it __could __be __about__? __Dad __hasn__'__t __sent __me __anything __since __I __set __the __store __up __on __this __end__._

"Dear Ukyou,

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written: as one restaurant-owner to another, you know how it gets. There's always something to be done, isn't there? I'm well and so is your mother, and I hope that you're doing well too. How is the business treating you?

We have good news: your cousin Mayumi is getting married! The wedding isn't for several months yet, but they're going to do a Western wedding so they want to let everyone have enough time to be ready for it when it happens. You'll come of course, won't you? I know my girl has a restaurant to run but surely she can close it for something so important?

While we're on the subject of marriage, there's going to be several friends of the family there as well. Surely you remember Goro? He's growing up to be a fine young man and it looks like he might even make it into Todai. Or Kenichi, you might not remember him but he says he remembers you, he's gotten much bigger and is on the school's wrestling team.

Daughter... I know that you've had your heart set on this Ranma boy but it was years ago. I made a foolish promise and we paid for it. I'm glad to see you stick to your guns but any wise businessman knows when to cut his losses. Why don't you come home?

All my love,

Kenta"

Ukyou stared at the letter for a long time before realizing her hands were trembling. She continued the conversation in her thoughts. _Come __home__? __Everything__'__s __okay__!? __Who __the __heck __does __he __think __he __is__!_ Ukyou looked up from the letter with such a venomous look that Konatsu blanched, but he said nothing.

Ukyou got out of her chair and began pacing the kitchen, saying aloud, "God, why can't he leave me alone about this! I can't just go home and he knows it." She shook her head and then looked at the clock. "Konatsu, can you clean up? I'm going to go to school a little early today. Maybe the walk will clear my head." Not waiting for a reply she grabbed her battle spatula, which was hung next to the door to the dining area and sheathed it on her back as she walked out the kitchen and out the front door.

Ukyou kept muttering to herself. "That... _pig__!_ Who does he think he is? I'm not finished here. Ranma never decided, he didn't go through with it. Ran-chan'll still pick me, and I'll be damned if I go crawling back to 'daddy' so he can kiss it and make it better. He may be the idiot that started this mess, but _dammit__, _I'm going to finish it."

* * *

The weather was warm as Ukyou walked to school, glad that spring had arrived a bit earlier than expected of early March. She idly wondered if the cherry blossoms would come in early this year. Around her students walked alone or in small groups and shopkeepers opened doors and laid out signs: for the most part it was still too early for Nerima in general to be up and about. As much as she hated getting up early, Ukyou was finding herself happy with the chance to have her thoughts to herself instead of being swallowed by the throngs of human traffic as they made their way to school, to work, to... an end point.

Her rumination came to a halt as she spotted Ranma Saotome rounding a corner just up ahead. The lean, muscular, boyishly handsome teen sauntered down the street on top of a chain-link fence whose railing was no wider than a pool cue, hands on the back of his head, playing idly with his black pigtail and displaying a trickster god's casual scorn for convention and plausibility.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyou called out, watching him stop in his tracks as she caught up to him, "Ran-chan, there you are!" she exclaimed. Her tone was friendly and filled with some relief, but there was a tension in her voice, just beneath the surface.

He offered her an easy-going grin and a wave and with that, every care she'd had for the last three weeks evaporated then and there. "Yo, Ucchan! I was gonna stop by the shop after school but good t' see ya. Been a while, uh? How are ya?" He continued along the fence, making slow but long, loping strides to match her pace.

"Yeah, I guess it has," she agreed. Looking around she asked with a feigned ease, "Where's Akane? Give her the slip?" Ukyou realized that she never saw Ranma on the commute to school, mostly due to the fact the way from school to the Tendo Dojo is a different direction than from Ucchan Okonomiyaki to Furinkan High. Ukyou felt a tiny bit of guilt, but she wondered, _Maybe __they __had __an __argument__? __Did __she __finally __drive __him __off__?_ Ranma's grunt told her immediately that she was at least in the right direction.

"Man, don't even get me started," he replied, rolling his eyes, "She's bein' a pain in the butt again and I'm really not in the mood. Why can't she just take it easy like you do?"

She found herself blushing uncontrollably but recovered quickly. "Where've you been all this time? Avoiding school? You had me worried sick, you know!" The last thing she said meant to be mock-accusatory, but Ukyou couldn't stop herself from expressing concern. Ranma just waved a hand in dismissive recognition of a joke.

"Nah, you've got it all wrong. Just got back from Hokkaido. You wouldn't believe what's been goin' on. Pop pissed some people off, who turned out t' be fox spirits an' Ms. Hinako had t'..." he shook his head, "You know what? I'll tell ya about it later. It's a looong story an' I don't wanna be late for class. Let's talk at lunch, okay?"

She walked alongside him in silence, happy to see him again. _See__? __Everything__'__s __okay__: __he __wasn__'__t __mad__, __he__'__s __still __the __same __Ranma__. __He __was __just __having __another __adventure __again__, __like __he __always __does__. _Ukyou tried to ignore the thought that came next but it refused to be ignored. _Without __me__._

"Uh-oh, here comes the idiot," Ranma said, the shift in tone snapping Ukyou back to reality. Kunou stood at the gates, bokken raised. Ranma turned his head, gave Ukyou his well-worn roguish smile, and said, "I'll see you in class, okay?" before throwing himself into the routine fray.

* * *

Class was typical, or at least typical for Miss Hinako, who came to class wearily leaning on a cane, which due to the height of her child-form, looked more like a walking stick.

"Hi class. I hope. Yama... Yama... Yamazaki-sensei kept you busy-wusy. I'm a bit tired from my trip to Hokkaido. Let's review conditional phrases... Abe-san, give me an example of a present unreal conditional?"

"Uh, right Ninomiya-sensei! Um, 'If I had time, I would study English' "

"Good!" the petite teacher visibly brightened at the response, " Ito-san, Present Real Conditional..."

The rest of class continued at a slow pace, but the students kept her sufficiently distracted that she didn't feel compelled to feed on anyone, even in her enervated state. Ukyou was happy for the lack of hijinks in class today. Her mind was still occupied with the tumultuous feelings of the morning and, as loathe as she was to admit it, of the previous year and a half since she came to Nerima. Her internal fugue was interrupted by the flash of paper that fell on her desk.

She looked to her right and saw a reassuring smile from Akane Tendo. Ukyou nodded hesitantly, again with mixed feelings. Glancing further back, she saw Ranma, oblivious and half-asleep as always.

She looked down and read the note.

Everything okay Ukyou?

Ukyou let out a dismissive snort, despite herself. Looking back at Akane, Ukyou saw the hint of hurt in her expression. Ukyou sighed and pulled out a piece of scratch paper.

Sorry, just worrying about the restaurant. How was Hokkaido? Are you okay?

Ukyou surreptitiously handed the note to her right, the students seated between Akane and Ukyou already used to this form of messenger duty.

A few moments later, the note came back.

Oh, I hope you and Konatsu are well. You have so many grown-up responsibilities, I'm a little envious. Hokkaido was okay. Ranma went and almost got himself killed, but what else is new? Just like Jusen Sorry I mean, he always takes really dumb risks to win. Let's talk at lunch.

Ukyou looked up from the note and nodded at Akane. It was good timing since Ms. Hinako said aloud. "Kunoji-san! Past Unreal Conditional."

Ukyou stood, "If I could have had time I would study English?"

Ms. Hinako chastised Ukyou, though her stature made it sound more like whining, "Kunoji-san! The final is in a few days and you should be more ready! The correct answer is "I would have studied if I'd had time." Ukyou sighed and sat down. _When __will __something __go __right __for __a __change__?_ she thought as she hurriedly wrote down what was on the blackboard.

* * *

Furinkan was in many ways an odd school, and not just because of certain members of the student body and the guests that wander into campus. There were smaller oddities to campus life that were reflected in one of the traditions of the student body, namely the lunchtime tradition of staying inside the classroom or the school cafeteria, even when the day was sunny and warm.

It wasn't that it was especially quiet inside, but everyone knew that Ranma preferred eating outdoors, and the less-than-rare phenomenon known as "Being There When Something Happens to Ranma" was generally something that people tried to avoid. Those that didn't, preferring the street theater it provided, were seen as thrill-seekers, who gladly risked life and limb to be able to tell the rest of the student body of Ranma's exploits first-hand and up close.

Case in point: Ukyou, Ranma and Akane were sitting underneath a tree, enjoying what passed for a reasonably cordial lunch, Ukyou not being too obvious in her affections towards Ranma and Akane displaying a sunny disposition. Ranma was alternating between the Kasumi Tendo-created bentou and the extra okonomiyaki Ukyou had made for him, as he narrated his trip, gesticulating excitedly with whichever hand was not presently holding food.

"Oh man, and then the fox spirits teamed up with an abominable snowman we found in a cave outside of Lake Mashuu. I thought Akane n' I were toast, but then Ms. Hinako shows up and pulls out her Happou Goju-En Satsu, draining the foxfire and the snowman's cold wind, so I used it to set up a Hiryu Shouten Ha and _blam__! _The foxes dropped the sandals and we made it out alive. Though I think Hinako got the sniffles absorbin' hot n' cold ki at the same time."

"So you guys just got back yesterday?" Ukyou asked, smiling as sweetly as she could muster, given the current group dynamics.

Ranma nodded, replying between bites. "Yep. Woulda been back sooner but Pop tried t' run off with the sandals again an' I had to go chase him down. Wound up breaking them, too. Too bad, 'cause I really could used them. I always wanted to-"

His plans for the artifacts in question were interrupted by a familiar lavender-haired blur, which leapt out a, mercifully open, window above and into his lap, arms already twined behind his neck.

"Nihao, Ranma! Shampoo hear you back from long quest for Ten-Man-Clever Sandals. Hear so many things, so many brave things! Wanted to give airen warrior's welcome." Shampoo purred, pointedly ignoring the other two girls.

Ranma winced at the sudden weight in his lap. "Hey, my lunch!" he exclaimed, seeing that Shampoo's landing had knocked the food out of his hands and into the grass. "Jeez, Shampoo, I'm glad t' see you and all, but can't you just say hi or somethin' for a change?" Ranma could see, past Shampoo, Akane seething and Ukyou reaching for her spatulas, and he quickly stood up to force her out of his lap. Cats of all stripes, however, are good at staying in a lap they like and she simply stood up with him, arms still around his neck.

"Shampoo only saying 'hi'. Silly Airen not like Shampoo's 'hi'? Shampoo not think so. Shampoo have food up there," she said, jerking her head in the direction of the window she came out from, "too too delicious food for husband and wife. Ranma come with Shampoo, have lunch, yes?"

Ukyou was incensed, her hands gripping her throwing spatulas as she saw Akane storm off without a word. "Shampoo, you have five seconds to get your hands off of my fiancé or else I'm going to..." but she trailed off, watching Ranma shrug out of the girl's embrace like an eel and chase off after Akane.

"C'mon, Akane, cut it out! She's just happy t' see me, that's all!" Ranma yelled apologetically as he ran towards the tomboy fiancée.

Akane retorted, yelling back, "And if you're so happy to see her, why don't you just go have your lover's lunch? Jerk!"

"Akane, c'mon!" Ranma's voice became indistinct as he left Ukyou's line of sight.

Ukyou watched the two walk off, puzzled. Her grip on her weapons loosening, she turned to look at her Amazonian rival. Shampoo, with the bruised dignity of a cat who refused to admit falling off a table, sniffed haughtily. "Silly Airen chasing off after stupid violent girl. Shampoo should teach her manners."

Shampoo jumped onto a nearby tree branch and, after scouting ahead jumped off after Ranma and Akane. Ukyou looked at Shampoo, her legs braced to follow but, after a second, she hesitated, relaxing as she saw Shampoo run off.

"Hey Kuonji... um, you okay?" A somewhat tall boy with short, curly brown hair asked. He waved a hand in front of Ukyou. The movement snapped Ukyou's attention away from the the distance and she looked up at him.

"Oh, Hiroshi! Sorry. I didn't see you there... What's up?" she asked.

Hiroshi looked a bit nervous as he spoke, "Um, I got held up running an errand for Mr. Edogawa and then the school store ran out of food. I know you normally only have it around for Ranma, but you have that grill of yours set up so... can Dai and I buy an okonomiyaki off of you?"

Another teenage boy about Hiroshi's height with somewhat longer straight hair seemed to appear instantly next to Hiroshi. "We brought money."

Ukyou gave one last look towards the direction Ranma and the others went, before turning back to her grill. "All right you two. Gotta warn you in advance I don't have a lot in the way of toppings. 500 yen each okay with you?"

Hiroshi smiled in relief, "Ah, thanks! You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah thanks, man... err, um... Kuonji," Daisuke said, faltering slightly from embarrassment.

* * *

After school, she lost track of Ranma and Akane who had run out of the gate, the former being chased by the shinai-wielding latter. A cry of "Dammit Tomboy!" could be heard in the distance. Ukyou was in no mood to follow and she slowly made her way out of the school building.

Ukyou walked slowly towards the gate, her thoughts turning to the dinner rush at the restaurant.

_I __hope __Konatsu __got __everything __prepped__. __Well__... __worse __comes __to __wors__t__, __he __would __have __shown __up __during __class __if __things __went __to __hell__. _

An all too familiar howl of a laugh echoed above Ukyou, stopping her in her tracks. The source of the shrill noise presented herself before Ukyou. Kodachi, as usual, was clad in a black leotard and twirling a rose-colored ribbon in front of her. "O-ho-ho-ho-ho! If it isn't the poor merchant girl! Where is my beloved Ranma-sama?"

Ukyou fingered the throwing spatulas on her bandolier before yelling, "Oh, for the love of... I don't know, Kodachi!"

Kodachi flung her ribbon out at Ukyou, who jumped back, moving up and out of its range. At the height of her jump, she threw three spatulas at Kodachi, who adroitly avoided them. Ukyou landed and, quickly reached behind her and grabbed her battle spatula, holding it defensively in front of her.

Kodachi continued her rant, exclaiming, "I'm tired of you, the barbarian, the peasant girl, and that pigtailed strumpet getting in the way of jumping into my Ranma-sama's arms!" She jumped on top of a light pole, throwing two spiked clubs during her ascent.

Ukyou deftly knocked the clubs away and shot back, "You're so delusional, you don't even understand Ran-chan's curse! How do you even think he would be interested in..." Ukyou trailed off.

Kodachi was taken aback, offended. "Excuse me, you... fishwife! I shall convince my Ranma-sama of my delicate charms, you mannish excuse for a jezebel!"

As she saw Kodachi eyeing her seriously, watching for any signs of an attack, Ukyou uttered a dark laugh, "I get it. I get it now. You're just going to jump around, trying to ensnare him with that little ribbon of yours. Shampoo tries to cling on to him with her bare hands. I'm... I tried to keep him close with food and our friendship. But it doesn't matter, huh?"

Kodachi continued twirling her ribbon in a protective circle. She narrowed her eyes and responded, "If you're ready to acknowledge that you cannot succeed, you may certainly surrender. I have no such intentions."

"Hah! If you think I-" Ukyou stopped herself, "I... enough. Go away, Kodachi. I'm not going to stand in the way of your lunacy."

Kodachi, for her part, ignored Ukyou, her only acknowledgement of the exchange was to bound off, the piercing laughter fading slowly as she made her way across the rooftops of Furinkan and the neighboring townships of Nerima Ward, leaving Ukyou alone at last.

* * *

Ucchan's Okonomiyaki was mostly set up for the dinner rush by the time Ukyou arrived; the chairs were set in place while the floors, tables, counter, and grill were spotless. She eyed her domain with quiet pride and went into the storeroom that did double duty as a part-time office. Konatsu was bustling about, moving boxes and sacks of flour around, setting things up for later, but gave a bow when he noticed Ukyou.

"Welcome back, Ukyou-sama! How was school?" He was smiling, as always, but Ukyou noticed he was wringing the sleeves of his kimono.

She rolled her eyes and, in a paternal tone, asked, "What happened while I was out, Konatsu?"

"W-w-whatever do you mean, Ukyo-sama?"

_What __now__?_"Konatsu, I'm telling you as your employer to tell me just what happened today. Just spill it already."

The wringing, if anything, intensified. "Well... Toshi came." She nodded to keep him talking. "And I gave him our order." Another nod. "And he said that we were missing some things on the order." He gave her a brittle little smile.

"Missing some things? Konatsu, what did I-" Ukyou cut herself off. _There__'__s __no __point __in __yelling __at __him__, __is __there__?_ She sighed. "Just show me the receipt, okay?"

Konatsu furnished the requested document and Ukyou scanned it. "Konastu! This is almost a year's worth of sauce!"

"Toshi said it was a good deal." he said, with a hint of petulance in his voice.

She spoke to him in a loud, but even tone of voice, smacking her hand against the invoice for emphasis. "I make my sauce from scratch _because _it tastes better than that swill _and_ it's cheaper than buying it, even in bulk. Arrgh! I'll call him in the morning. This is why I told you only buy what was on the list! We were short on cabbage, pork belly, katsuobushi, and disposable chopsticks. That's it." She rubbed her face. "It's fine, it's fine. I'll deal with it. I should just tell them to only come when I'm here."

Ukyou ran upstairs and changed from her black gakuran to her vendor's outfit. Sighing in relief as she loosened the sarashi, she donned the blue happi coat and rolled the sleeves back. She put on the black leggings underneath and, with a quick flip of her hair, tied on the large white bow. She looked herself in the mirror. Ukyou liked the way the blue of the happi coat contrasted with her otherwise plain looks. She put on an affected smile and brought a finger to the mirror, touching the glass she looked at herself. Sighing, Ukyou rested her head against the glass, before opening her eyes slowly, looking at the brown irises staring back, revealing nothing. She merely turned around and, with a grimace, walked downstairs.

* * *

Ucchan's on a Monday evening was relatively busy. While the number of covers paled in comparison to what the place could get on a Friday night, the business from salarymen coming home late or students just out of cram school made it relatively profitable. Ukyou sat on a stool at the grill, reading her notes for English. She could faintly hear the sounds of Konatsu talking to the customers as she took their money and bussed tables.

In an almost Pavlovian response, Ukyou looked up from her book at the sound of the front door sliding open. She closed her notebook with no small amount of force as the two customers walked in. Not twelve hours ago, she had been hoping to see him again, but now she merely put on a brave face as Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo walked into her restaurant.

"I'm tellin' ya Akane," he spoke to the girl behind him, "I didn't break the kitchen fuses just cause you were gonna cook dinner tonight!"

Akane crossed her arms, "Hmmph! So my sister put you up to it, then?"

Ranma waved a hand dismissively, " 'Course not! Pops and Mr. Ten-crap"

Ranma's face met an open stool violently, thanks to an elbow by Akane. One or two of the customers flinched at the crunching sound, but for the most part, nothing was made of it and the two sat down at the grill.

"Hiya Ran-chan, Akane. What can I get ya? The usual?" Ukyou said, forcing an easy smile as she quickly ran through the order in her head. _Deluxe __Okonomiyaki __for __Ran__-__chan __and __Kimchi __Squid __for __Akane__._

Ranma, recovering, stood up and rubbed the back of his head as he sat down, "Well ya know, the kitchen at home is on the fritz so 'kane n' I decided to grab dinner here."

Ukyou, with an feigned smile, quipped "I'm surprised you don't get tired of my okonomiyaki."

"You kiddin'? It's the best! I uh-" Ranma stopped as he and Ukyou stopped, noting Akane nudge Ranma's ribs with a shoulder.

"The best, huh?"

Ranma gave Akane a confused look, "Well, yeah. Anybody'd tell ya Ucchan makes the best food around here. Well," he second guessed himself as he placed two fingers under his chin in contemplation, " 'cept maybe..." Akane looked up, hopeful.

"Well I mean Kasumi's cookin' is pretty awesome. The Amazons make a mean ramen. Heck, I ain't half bad when I'm motivated."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Uh... Ma? Ryouga? The Old Washer Lady never gave us anythin' t' eat, did she?"

"Me, you idiot! Don't you like my food!?"

"Are you kiddin'? I mean, it's edible these days kinda, but soggy rice 'n' brown cabbage ain't exactly the best eatin' in town, Akane."

"Stupid jerk!"

Ukyou looked upon the scene with a new objectivity. She felt as if she had been dragged to a manzai performance: Ranma the boke and Akane the angry tsukkomi. She was hardly shocked when Akane grabbed her glass of water and flung the contents at Ranma.

"Whaddya do that for, tomboy!?" Ranma exclaimed as she wrung out her pigtail.

_This __is __how __it __always __goes, _Ukyou thought.

Akane looked away from Ranma and shucked her teeth, " Hmmph. I just thought you needed cooling off. I was tired of looking at the stupid face of yours, anyways."

_No __matter __how __many __times __he __saves __her__, __they __never __stop __arguing__._

"Oh? So you wanted to see what an actually cute face looks like for once? I don't want ya to feel bad about yourself, ya know" Ranma replied, turning up the smarminess of her voice.

_No __matter __how __many __times __they __argue__, __he __always __saves __her__._

"Why, you perverted-"

"That's _it_!" Ukyou slammed her hands on the counter in front of Ranma and Akane. "Just _who __the __hell_ do you think you're fooling with that routine!?" Ranma and Akane looked away from each other and back at Ukyou, confused. "I get it! Jeez, I mean I know I'm an idiot for not seeing it earlier, but for _fuck's sake_. Arrrgh!" Ukyou yelled, grabbing her head in frustration.

"Ucchan, I-" Ranma said, before being cut off by Ukyou

"Go home, you two."

Akane asked, "Ukyou, is everything o-"

"No! No it isn't! I'm so angry I could probably demolish this whole place! I wanna break everything within a 5 kilometer radius of here. I want to gnash my teeth and rip my own hair out and yell loud enough that they'll hear in Okinawa!" Elsewhere in the restaurant, around the trio, customers were beginning to file out; any regular eater at Ucchan's learned to read the signs of an impending martial artist fight.

"Did something happen?" Ranma asked innocently, a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Life happened. Day in and day out. Life just happens and I'm sick of it. I'm so sick of it." Ukyou put a hand to her forehead and let out a long sigh, "Jeez... just get out of my shop. Before I do something I regret."

"Ucchan, I-" Ranma reached out a hand for her, but it was swatted away by a spatula.

"NOW! Konatsu!"

Like a faithful kunoichi, Konatsu appeared instantaneously behind Ranma and Akane and gently touched their shoulders. He turned his eyes towards the floor and softly spoke, his mezzo-soprano voice quavering, "I'm sorry Ranma, Akane. Please. Do as Ukyo-sama wishes."

The two stood and followed Konatsu out of the door. Akane left first, but Ranma stayed briefly, looking back to see Ukyou, motionless, her head hung low. Ranma hesitated until she felt a tug from Akane and was pulled out of the restaurant. The few remaining customers quickly left a few bills and coins and made a hasty exit.

* * *

When the restaurant was empty save the proprietor and her loyal waitress, Ukyou raised her head and slowly spoke. "We're done tonight, Konatsu. Close up shop and prep for tomorrow. I..." Ukyou paused, taking a breath to steady her voice, "I need some time alone." Konatsu slowly nodded as he brought in the signs from out front and locked the front door.

Ukyou walked upstairs, her feet growing heavy as she reached the top of the stairs and into her room. Setting down her bandolier, she turned to face the mirror in front of her. She studied the face and saw the things that had unsettled her in the morning. The bags in her eyes, the stiff shoulders, the split ends. Seeing the utter exhaustion in her person, the negative thoughts came flooding as she sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbed to herself.

_I__'__m __so __tired __of __it__. __I __can __barely __even __remember __how __long __this __has __been __going __on__. __This __whole __time__, __have __I __really __been __chasing __someone __who __doesn__'__t __even __realize __he__'__s __already __given __his __heart __to __someone __else__? __Isn__'__t _that _a __joke__? __I __got __dragged __into __becoming __yet __another __sideshow __act __in __the __Nerima __circus__. __Hey __everyone__! __It__'__s __Ukyou __Kuonji__, __the __crossdressing __chef __who __thinks __she __can __be __woman __enough __to __marry __the __man __of __her __dreams__! __Hah__. __I __can__'__t __even __say __that__. __I __let __myself __be __obsessed __with __him __for __almost __twelve __years__. __No __revenge__. __No __love__. __Why __do __I __keep __doing __this __to __myself__?_

_That__'__s __enough__. __I __don__'__t __want __to __anymore__._

Ukyou wiped her face with her forearm and stood. She began changing into her sleep clothes when she saw the letter from the morning on her dresser, folded carefully back into its envelope and placed there by Konatsu.

Ukyou grabbed the envelope, contemplating throwing it in the trash, but paused, setting it back down. She walked out into the hallway, picked up the telephone at the head of the stairs, and dialed a number.

After a few rings, the receiver picked up and Ukyou spoke in a faltering voice..

"H-hello, Daddy?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I had this idea nearly twelve years ago, for a post-continuity story in which Ranma and Akane simply weren't the focus. Ukyou has always stood out for me as an interesting character, both for what's been said and what hasn't been said about her. Hopefully my answers will interest people. Her and Konatsu, actually: rest assured, this story is very much about the two of them.

I'd like to thank my collaborator, Uraagaru, for her interest in writing this with me. It's safe to say that without her support this simply would never have been written. I only hope I can live up to my end of things as we go forward.

-Unsurpassed Travesty, formerly Monkeys With Typewriters

When Unsurpassed Travesty approached me with the idea for a collaboration, I was excited, though a bit hesitant. I've saddled myself with two long term projects and was afraid of over-committing myself. However, it was nice to do something more straightforward, narratively as well as explore a character that really got me into the series almost as much as Ranma himself.

I think we've planned out a really fun story and, with some luck, it'll be a good balance of drama and comedy that will make for an enjoyable read. Thanks again to Unsurpassed Travesty for coming up with a pretty unique take on the premise (I operate under the assumption that pretty much every plot Ranma fanfic plot premise has been attempted) and for asking me to help her in realizing it. I look forward to it.

～裏には裏がある.


	3. Chapter Two: Freedom

Chapter Two:

Freedom

Monday evening at Ucchan's was a typical one as far as Konatsu was concerned. Preparations for the evening rush had gone well aside from his little embarrassment with the food order, and as dinnertime rolled by he quickly fell into his routine of taking orders, bussing tables, and chatting with customers.

Konatsu didn't really mind the work at all. On the contrary: to his mind getting to be part of such a wonderful establishment was a joy for him after so many thankless years at the tea house, being treated poorly by his stepmother and stepsisters. In contrast, working for and helping her out as best he could was not only much less taxing, it was on the whole more rewarding.

Konatsu had an easy smile on his face, showing his contentment with his job as well as his popularity with the clientele. Konatsu turned to a customer who had just finished his meal, refilling the empty glass with water. He was engaging in light-hearted conversation when Ukyou's voice startled him, almost causing him to spill the pitcher he was holding.

"No! No it isn't! I'm so angry I could probably demolish this whole place! I wanna break everything within a 5 kilometer radius of here. I want to gnash my teeth and rip my own hair out and yell loud enough that they'll hear in Okinawa!"

_Ukyou-sama, _he thought, _what's going on? _Konatsu set down the pitcher on a nearby empty table, looking at the two or three other customers who appeared to be on edge, preparing themselves to leave. Konatsu stayed still trying to take the mood of the trio at the grill.

"Did something happen?" Akane asked.

"Life happened. Day in and day out. Life just happens and I'm sick of it. I'm so sick of it." Ukyou put a hand to her forehead and let out a long sigh, "Jeez... just get out of my shop. Before I do something I regret."

Konatsu looked at Ukyou, wincing when he saw the exhaustion and hurt on her face.

"Ucchan, I-" Ranma tried to interrupt.

"NOW! Konatsu!"

At the command, Konatsu snapped out of his introspection and felt his chi flare as he used his ninjutsu to appear behind Ranma and Akane, gently touching their shoulders. _I'm sorry_ he thought as he turned his eyes towards the floor, scared to see Ukyou's face, and softly spoke, his mezzo-soprano voice quavering, "I'm sorry Ranma, Akane. Please do as Ukyo-sama wishes."

Konatsu led the the two stood out of the door. He was worried when Ranma lingered momentarily, but was thankful the red-haired girl's fiancée had assessed the situation adequately. Konatsu waited until the last patron had left and slid the door closed.

Konatsu turned back, looking at Ukyou as she raised her head to look at him. _Ukyou-sama... _ "We're done tonight, Konatsu. Close up shop and prep for tomorrow. I..." Ukyou paused, taking a breath to steady her voice, "I need some time alone."

Konatsu opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and merely nodded as he brought in the signs from out front and locked the front door. He then loaded the plates and glasses leftover by the customers who ran out of the restaurant following Ukyou's outburst. _ Ukyou-sama, how do I help you? _Washing plates helped soothe his much-frayed nerves. _You've made such a difference in my life. I only wish I could make a more of a difference in yours._

* * *

Kontasu sighed as he brought in the sign from outside and locked the door. Wiping down the counters and grill, he turning to the kitchen. Before he dealt with the dishes, he overheard Ukyou's voice from the head of the stairs.

"Hello Daddy?"

_Her father? But she was so adamantly against it this morning. _Kontasu mused. He considered quietly eavesdropping, but held himself in check, focusing on the job at hand as he began washing dishes. He kept the water flowing and the industrial sanitizer running, which drowned out Ukyou's voice to a low murmur, punctuated with sobs. Konatsu sighed, unsure whether to cry himself or go to Ukyou to comfort her. _What does she want me to do?_

The last of his usual tasks completed, he shut off the faucet and the kitchen went silent save the sounds of crying from upstairs. Konatsu balled a hand into a fist as he slowly made his way upstairs. He found Ukyou in her room, the door left open. She was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest.

Konatsu walked up to her and partially knelt, one knee on the floor, his head bent down. He felt a bit ridiculous - she wasn't a daimyo or shogun, after all - but he wanted to show his respect and all he knew were the graces of a kunoichi. "Ukyou-sama. Can I get you anything? Please... let me help you."

"Konatsu..." Ukyou replied, her voice strained. At first she seemed exasperated but then she took a look at him and giggled slightly, "Stop that. You look silly doing than in a kimono."

Konatsu moved to sit in seiza in front of Ukyou, nodding. "I'm sorry Ukyou-sama. I just hate to see you so upset."

"Konatsu..." Ukyou hesitated, almost whispering, "I'm going."

" 'Going'? I don't understand. On a trip?" Konatsu asked.

Ukyou let a faint smile appear. "I'm leaving Tokyo. For good."

Konatsu considered this in silence before nodding and replying, "Then we have a lot to do, don't we? But for right now you should rest, Ukyou-sama."

He stood and offered Ukyou his arm. She stood up as Konatsu led her downstairs. Motioning her to sit at their dining table. He left her to make tea. Setting down the steaming mug, Konatsu said, "drink this. It's an herbal tea Akane's sister showed me in the market. It will relax you. I'm going upstairs to make your bed."

"Konatsu, you don't have to-" Ukyou replied, annoyed at the treatment but was cut off by him.

"I want to. I can't do much else," Konatsu replied, the smile on his face straining a bit.

Half an hour later, Ukyou was asleep and Konatsu sat the table alone, another mug of the same tea in his hands. He breathed in the floral scented steam wafting from the tea and let himself cry before going to bed.

* * *

Konatsu woke before Ukyou the next morning, more from habit than anything else. Konatsu noted Ukyou was asleep past her normal waking hours. He figured she needed the sleep and she was probably going to take the last review day before exams to settle affairs. He began writing a list of everything that needed to be done, but stopped.

Over the past six months since he started living and working at Ucchan's, Konatsu had picked up the day to day needs to a restaurant, treating customers, making the food, even knowing how much of what ingredients would be needed on a particular day. The actual financial realities of running a restaurant, however, still eluded him. How one started, or in this case, closed a restaurant, eluded him, though he knew it was more complicated than simply moving out and walking away.

At close to noon, Ukyou came downstairs in her casual clothes. Konatsu would have suspected she was about to open the restaurant, if he hadn't known the true work for the day. "Here Ukyou," Konatsu said, handing her the sheet, "I tried to make a list for you but.." he trailed off, turning to the counter of the kitchen and setting down a tray of food for her.

Ukyou looked at the mostly blank sheet of paper, only the heading of "TO DO:" written on it. She expended great effort not to roll her eyes. "Thanks for trying anyways, Konatsu," Ukyou said softly. She ate quickly as Konatsu began cleaning up. Afterwards she brought the phone downstairs. "Konatsu, I have to make some calls. I'd start by taking inventory of whatever unopened items we have."

Konatsu nodded, "As you wish, Ukyou-sama."

The storage room of Ucchan's wasn't refrigerated, but to Konatsu's mind, it may as well have been. He picked up a pad and pencil and began counting out bags of flour, dried bonito flakes, konbu, and, to his embarrassment, the needlessly purchased sauce. He heard Ukyou raise her voice again, though, compared to the evening before, it was of merely mild irritation.

"No Toshi, everything. Yeah, _everything_. I don't tell you how to run your business... It's personal... Uh-huh, fine. Look, I promise that when I get back in the game, I'll give you and Kokyuu Foods a ring. 1 PM today? Good. Konatsu will take care of you... don't screw with him again. He's like a little kid. It's unfair, you know?" Konatsu tensed up as he shook his head, focusing on his work. "Okay, 3 o'clock will work. Thanks Toshi, you're a lifesaver. What? Hah! I'll pass the word along to the old bat, but I don't think she's looking for a supplier."

Konatsu left the storage room and handed Ukyou the inventory list. "That's done. What else should I do?"

"Hmm... I can't really think of anything right now. The next thing I'm going to have to do is speak with the landlord. It's going to kill me to break the lease with only two months left, but hopefully he won't mind too much." She gave a little sigh. "I just wish he weren't so hard to get a hold of."

Konatsu thought about this for a moment, then bowed. "I need to step out for a few minutes, Ukyou-sama." Ignoring her look of confusion, the kunoichi left the kitchen and the restaurant altogether.

* * *

Konatsu was still catching his breath five minutes after returning to Ucchan's. _Goodness, but he's heavy_.

"Kuonji? Mind explaining why this young woman whisked me away from my coffee break?" Takeshi Abe was an older man, mostly thin, but with something of a paunch. While he was, in general, a good-natured sort, current events were testing his patience. Konatsu set him down and undid the cords with which he had presumably tied him up. He gave a bow to Ukyou and stepped back, letting Ukyou stare in awkward silence. "Not that I'm complaining too much: at my age not many young women are lining up to manhandle me anymore, so I suppose I should take what I can get."

Ukyou's stare went on for about another minute before she slapped herself on the forehead. "Konatsu! I could have called him!" She bowed to Mr. Abe. "I'm very sorry, sir. I'd mentioned to my employee that I needed to talk to you and _apparently_ I needed to specify that this was not a request to kidnap you."

"You said you wanted to talk to him. I was only trying to help." Konatsu's tone was reproachful, almost sulking, and he looked down at the floor to avoid Ukyou's glare.

Ukyou let out an exasperated sigh, "Anyways, Mr. Abe. A family emergency has come up and I need to move back to Kyoto. I know this is sudden, but I will be leaving by the end of the week, after the school term ends."

"What happened, if I may ask?"

"My father, he..." Ukyou trailed off, unsure how to explain.

Mr. Abe nodded in seeming understanding. "I'm sorry to hear it, Ms. Kuonji."

Ukyou quickly shook her head and waved her hands, "Oh no, Mr. Abe. He didn't die. It's..." she hung her head, "We've sort of reconciled. I guess."

Takeshi nodded, "I see. Good to hear. Parents are important. There is the matter of the lease, however."

Ukyou nodded, "I know sir. I'll need a day to get the money from the bank,"

"Actually.. what I was going to say was that I recently got an inquiry about the property from some kid who is relocating from Kobe... Something Myoujin. Wanted to open a takoyaki shop."

Ukyou blinked, "Hayato?"

Takeshi nodded, That's right! You know him?"

"You could say we were childhood friends," Ukyou replied dryly, "he's a good guy all told, though. He'd do well here."

Mr. Abe smiled warmly, "Hmm.. if that's the case, I'll take your recommendation in lieu of payment."

Ukyou's eyes widened in shock, "Really!? That's great! I can give Konatsu something for hi-her trouble! Thank you for always looking out for me, Mr. Abe." She bowed deeply before him.

Takeshi raised a hand, waving off the gesture, "Oh, its no problem. I've always done well by you, Kuonji. I'm sorry to see you go, but I wish you safe travels back in Kyoto."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now," Mr. Abe said, turning to Konatsu, "If you could escort me home..."

Konatsu blinked before realizing his role as conveyance. _Oh my. _Konatsu thought as he picked Mr. Abe up and sped off.

* * *

Konatsu remarked how empty the restaurant had become in just a few days, especially after most of furniture, save a few chairs, were stored away in the supply closet. He was on the floor, deeply cleaning the front of the restaurant, grateful that it was only a few months since the last time they had deeply cleaned the restaurant and upstairs over the New Year's holiday.

The TV on the corner was taken down and put away, so Konatsu contented himself with a small radio, set to an AM station that was playing classic pop and enka music. The song playing, sung by a husky, almost tenor-like contralto, Hibari Misoda, caught Konatsu's attention as he scrubbed the wooden floors.

Thoughtlessly, unthinkingly, I wandered along

down a road that was narrow and outstretched.

_Oh, I love this song._ He jumped up to turn up the volume

If I look off in the distance behind me,

I can see the place where I am from

Smiling, he kneeled back down, scrubbing softly to hear the lyrics.

Through rather bumpy roads

That torturously wind around

Without a map in my hands

Life is like that, as well

His head swaying with the soft rhythm, Konatsu started singing along. Konatsu's voice had a thinner resonance and was higher pitched, his mezzo-soprano harmonizing with the singer's low contralto.

"Aah, like the flowing of a river. I want to continue drifting gently down the stream."

There was a soft knocking on the front door

"Aah, like the flowing of a river. As I await the snow's thaw, the seasons are changing before me!"

The knocking became louder. "Yo, Konatsu! You in there?" a loud voice asked outside, knocking Konatsu out of his reverie. The distracted kunoichi turned the radio down and, rolled the sleeves of his kimono down, and quickly opened the door, revealing a disheveled Ranma Saotome. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled as was his face and it appeared that more of his hair was frayed loose than was secured in the pigtail. Konatsu noted several bruises, the most obvious of which was a red, hand-shaped mark on Ranma's right cheek

"Ranma? Are you okay?" Konatsu asked.

"Please, ya gotta hide me!" the martial artist implored.

Konatsu pulled Ranma inside and locked the door. He led the bedraggled pigtailed boy to the only stool left in the front of the house and let him sit.

_He looks like something the cat dragged in. _"Would you like some water?"

"Water, food, anythin'. I'm starvin' and everyone's on the warpath today," Ranma brooded momentarily before noting, " 'cept Ukyou, thank goodness. What's she doin' anyway?"

Konatsu said in a raised voice from the restaurant kitchen, "I suspect she's at the library studying for exams." before returning from the kitchen with a glass of water and a plate with two onigiri. He set the on the counter before Ranma. "Here you go. I made them this morning. There's just a small piece of pickled plum and salt inside of them. I was saving them for later, but you look like you could use them more than I," Konatsu explained, smiling as he saw the teen tear into them with a ferocity was all too familiar to the once-penitent kunoichi. _We both know what's it's like to go hungry._

After a moment, Ranma gulped down the glass of water and sighed in relief and satiety. "Aah, that's the stuff," Ranma looked around the empty restaurant , pointing out the lack of furnishing or decor, "So what's goin' on? Health inspection or somethin'?"

_She didn't tell them? _Konatsu blinked in surprise before slowly shaking his head, "No... Ukyou-sama is preparing to..." he hesitated, "I'm not it's my place to say this, Ranma."

Ranma tilted his head in confusion, "Preparin' ta do what? Konatsu man, what's goin' on? She blows up at me, don't say nothin ta me in class, even during breaks, and the restaurant ain't even open after school no more."

Konatsu sighed. _Ukyou-sama, I'm sorry. _"Ukyou-sama has decided to... go."

"Go?"

Konatsu nodded, "She's moving back home to Kansai. We've been preparing the restaurant for its new tenant."

"Wait, what?" Ranma asked, his voice low as though all the breath had left him.

"She decided on it after the..." Konatsu paused before settling on a term, " 'incident' the other night. Her father had sent a letter that morning asking her to come home. I didn't think she was seriously considering it, but she must have changed her mind."

"W-when is she goin'?"

"She's set on the day after the term ends. She said she spoke with the homeroom teacher, the one that looks like a small child."

"Like _this Sunday_? She didn't tell me. Just... goin'? Just like that? Why?"

Konatsu shook his head, "I think there are many reasons, but it's not my place to speculate."

"Dammit..." Ranma grumbled. He sat there brooding, until he realized the grumbling nose was no longer coming from his mouth, but rather his stomach.

He looked sheepishly at Konatsu, who had returned to scrubbing floors, "Hey uh, 'natsu. I know you guys are closin' up shop, but... anyway you can whip up some okonomiyaki? I think those onigiri were the first edible thing I had all day. I'll even help ya with the floors."

Konatsu smiled weakly, "Sure. I'll see what I can do," and walked back towards the kitchen as Ranma grabbed a brush and continued where Konatsu had left off.

* * *

It was early in the evening some days after the paperwork had been signed. On a regular night, the din of evening customers would have been at its peak. Instead Konatsu had one burner going, making a small meal while Ukyo, seated at the customer side of the grill, was busily immersing herself in her English notebook, a half-consumed cup of lukewarm tea at her side.

Konatsu felt somewhat off-kilter given the interruption his routine. Every now and again, he would look up, expecting a customer to wander in before catching himself. _I hope Mr. Katsuo is okay. He always comes in on Thursdays for yakisoba and cha-shu okonomiyaki. _

Glancing at Ukyou, he felt at ease again. _I'm happy for her. I can't wait to see her happy with her family again_. "How are you doing Ukyo-sama?" he asked, taking slices of pork belly from a mostly empty container. _Just about the last of it._

Ukyou was writing in her notebook, reviewing her study notes with the same intensity she performed her bookkeeping, as she spoke. "Surprisingly okay. I was afraid I'd get too bogged down by the move to do well on the exams, but it's been surprisingly easy-going," She looked up thoughtfully, "I guess it's easy to think when a heavy burden has been lifted from you." Ukyou started to return to her studying when she stopped and added, "Oh! And you've been a big help, too Konatsu! Really, I probably couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank you." _You know that I'm happy to help you however I can._ "What's the weather like in Kyoto this time of year?

"Hmm?" Ukyou asked, the eraser of her pencil resting on her lower lip, "I dunno, kinda chilly still, and a bit windy, what with Lake Biwa nearby. Why'd you ask?"

"I wasn't sure if I have clothing warm enough: I may need to go shopping for some new clothes." He blushed, still feeling self-conscious about the thought. _Such an extravagance._

There was a 'click' as the pencil was set down carefully. "Konatsu..." Ukyou drew out a long sigh. "I don't think you understand. I'm moving back home. Me. Not us. There can't be an us here. You're my friend and I'm happy for all the things you've done for me, but..." She stopped talking for a moment and visibly marshalled her thoughts. "The last year has been a very strange one for me, but more than anything else it's been exhausting. I want to go home so I can put it all behind me," she repeated quietly, yet decisively, "all of it."

"I..." _Exhausting? _"I don't understand. I've..." _I'm being left behind again. _"Am I such a burden?"

Ukyou shook her head sharply. "You're not a burden, Konatsu, and I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Listen. I want to start over again. I want to go back to a place where I don't have to deal with the kind of things that happen here, and that means not taking any of it with me."

"But..." _What's going to happen to me? _"I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"Live your own life, dammit! I mean," Ukyou continued after taking a second to calm down, "I want you to stop asking me what to do. I asked you to come here because you just looked so lost and I didn't want your stepfamily to keep using you like they were, and I'd do it again without any doubts. But ever since then you've just been... following me around like some kind of puppy." A pained smile twisted her face. "And you need to be more than that. I didn't save you so I could own you."

Konatsu thought about lashing out and noting _Just like you lived your own life for Ranma? _but held himself, feeling deeply guilty for even thinking it. "I don't know what it means to live my own life. What do I do? What purpose will it serve?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself. I have to start over, you know. I'm just as lost as you."

"Then why can't we figure that out together?" _I have to tell her._ Konatsu took a deep breath. "Ukyou-sama, there's something I've been hiding from you for a long time. It's wrong of me to keep secrets from you, but I knew that it could never be. Ukyou-sama, I love you."

Ukyou closed her eyes, wincing as soon as she heard those words. She let out a small sigh and said, "No you don't."

Konatsu blinked. _I don't?_ "Ukyou-sama, what do you mean? How can you say that? These are my feelings I'm talking about."

"I can't believe that you aren't merely attached to me because I saved you from your stepfamily. Don't get me wrong you're a nice... person. But you can't fall in love with someone just because they're nice to you."

Konatsu's jaw shook as he sputtered a protest, "I-it isn't just that, it's..." he froze in mid-speech tongue tied, unsure what to say. _There's so much I could say, but... maybe she's right? Maybe I..._

"Ukyou-sama, I-" Konatsu stopped at the acrid smell of smoke alerted him to the charred disks that were once okonomiyaki. Scrambling, he flipped the more black than brown pieces onto a plate, clicking his teeth in frustration. "I'm quite useless, am I?" Konatsu mused aloud. Before Ukyou could reply, he turned to her and looked straight at her. His mouth was tightly pursed, but quavering. His cheeks were red and wet. His eyes were glassy, almost unfocused.

"What do I do now?"

* * *

Konatsu lay in bed, his eyes open, but glassy, wiping his face now and again with the sleeves of his yukata. He was trying his best to remain silent, though now and again, a sharp intake of breath would come and with it, tears escaped his eyes, down the side of his head past his temples. He laughed bitterly to himself as he felt the tears fall into his ears, tickling slightly.

Konatsu sat up, wiping his face, then hugging his knees. The small clock in the room indicated it was sometime after three in the morning. He sighed. _What does the time matter anymore? I'm just a burden, after all. Stepmother was right about me. _

_A large hand, its strength mostly gone clasped his own. _

_"I love you, my..."_

_Raining. A white kimono. Lotus blossoms. _

_Quiet snickering._

_Wrist hurting as step-mother pulled towards the house_

_A slap across the face._

_"I have no reason to keep you! I should toss you aside, like so much spring cleaning."_

_Crying. Another hit._

_"If you don't work, you are less than useless to me!"_

_A stiff purple yukata. Hair pulled tightly, painfully into a bun. _

_"Do as I say or you'll be sorry!"_

Konatsu let out a frustrated sigh. _If I want to be useful again, I have to to work. Ukyou says I have to live my own life. I don't really understand what that means but she's never led me astray. I have nothing left to do for her._

Konatsu wiped his face, hastily put his long hair into a ponytail, and leaned over, turning on a small lamp that was set on a night table beside the futon. Setting aside the few cheap hair decorations he owned, Konatsu dug out a scrap piece of paper and a small pencil, sharpened almost down to the nub, and began writing. After about fifteen minutes, he turned off the light and, with some effort, went to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Konatsu found himself wandering the streets of Furinkan. Ukyou had made the timetable for her departure clear enough and, now, the kunoichi was scrambling to find a means of supporting himself and somewhere to live. It was difficult to focus when the world felt dull and lifeless. He could swear the world around him was covered in a drab greyness that went beyond the cold early-March weather.

He trudged through the half-dozen restaurants, bakeries, and cafes Ukyou recommended, only to find that no one was hiring. The economy, they said. Konatsu knew he wasn't exactly making much of an impression, either. It was difficult to work up the energy and enthusiasm needed to get a job when it was apparent he was deeply troubled.

Konatsu spied a park bench out of the corner of his eye and slowly walked, almost staggering, towards it, slumping down on the wood and metal seat. He placed his head on his hands as he tried to think. _What am I going to do? What can I do? I don't know what to do anymore. Is living one's own life this confusing?_

"Kontasu?" A tender voice above the kunoichi asked softly.

Konatsu looked up to see a splash of yellow cut through the gray in his vision. It was Kasumi Tendo, in her usual canary housedress, carrying a large canvas bag filled with vegetables, a sack of rice, and fish. He stood up and bowed quickly in greeting before walking towards her. Kasumi smiled until she saw Konatsu wipe his face in an attempt to appear presentable.

"Oh, Kasumi. I didn't see you there. How are you?" he said, putting all his effort at projecting a warm voice and a soft smile.

"I'm fine as always, Konatsu. What are you doing here? It's rare to see you outside of the green grocer or the restaurant. How is everything going?" Kasumi asked, her smile radiating a calmness that was unnerving to Konatsu.

"Oh, the restaurant is, I mean, Ukyou is..." Konatsu's face scrunched up, forcing himself uselessly to not cry, but began to falter, "Ukyou is g-going back h-home soon. Th-the restaurant is c-closing and I..." Konatsu broke down and began crying on Kasumi's shoulder.

Kasumi helped Konatsu sit back down, the feminine boy still crying on her shoulder, and held him for several minutes until he finally recovered. Konatsu pulled away, wiping his face and brushing the wrinkles from the front of his kimono. "I'm so, so sorry Kasumi. That was improper of me. I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's quite all right," Kasumi reassured him, "I understand what it's like to lose someone you depend on."

"It's not as if I..." Konatsu faltered, "Well, either way, she is going and I'm to live on my own. I'm trying to find work. I also need for a place to stay, but that can wait. Worse comes to worse, there's the vacant lot Mr. Hibiki spends his time at."

"I don't think you have to go quite that far," Kasumi replied, "There are a few boarding houses in town. And as for work... I may be able to help. Come by the house tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Konatsu brightened and he nodded, "Thank you, Kasumi. This means a lot to me."

* * *

The next day, Konatsu found himself being led by Kasumi towards a part of town he had never really traveled towards. It wasn't exactly residential, but the neighborhood felt a bit more spacious and it felt like there were more roads for cars and fewer pedestrian paths than in the shopping district where Ucchan's was. They stopped as a somewhat large restaurant, which a small parking lot that was large enough for a few cars, one or two scooters, and a couple of bicycles.

In the front was a large wooden sign with a cartoon yellow sun and, in blocky Roman letters: "Good Sunshine Cafe. Open 24 Hours."

"What is this place?" Konatsu asked.

"Oh it's a family restaurant that opened up recently. The owner is an old friend of mine from childhood. He moved back not too long ago to open the place."

Kasumi and Konatsu walked in. In the middle of the restaurant, in a dingy apron, long sleeved shirt and jeans, was a young man, about 23 or so. Upon noticing Kasumi, he smiled warmly.

"Hello, Yosuke," Kasumi said, bowing in greeting.

The man smiled in return, "Oh, Kasumi! A pleasure as always. Is this the young lady you were telling me about?"

"Well, I..." Konatsu hesitated, unsure what to say.

Kasumi nodded and replied, "Yes. Konatsu here has been waitressing for Ukyou for... six months now?" she turned to Konatsu who nodded in confirmation. "Kona-chan is shy, but a very hard worker, Yosuke."

"That's great to hear. Truth be told, one of our waitresses just quit on me. No huge loss, she was a spoiled brat, but I need someone now who can cover evenings and close at least 3 nights out of the week."

He looked at Konatsu, who was nervously fidgeting in his silk kimono. "Do you work hard, young lady?" Youse asked directly.

"Um..." Konatsu faltered for a second, before nodding quickly, "Yes sir. At Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. I was the sole waitress, I bussed tables, washed dishes and, a few times when Ukyou-sam... Ukyou was unable to cook due to illness or her school schedule, I would fill in for her."

"Goodness! Well I think I can trust Kasumi's judgement on this. I pay 850 yen an hour and, if you work between 10 PM and closing time, it goes up to 1100. I know it isn't much but..." Konatsu's eyes widened and began smiling dumbly. "I see that agrees with you," Yosuke smiled warmly, "Okay, Konatsu. Come in on Monday at 1PM and I can get you fitted for a uniform and ready for the afternoon and evening shift. Is that all right with you?"

Konatsu nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

* * *

A few hours later and few kilometers away from the Furinkan's main shopping district, near Shakuji Park Station, Konatsu found himself in front of a ramshackle tenement house. It was a broad building, the outside covered with wooden siding. Konatsu suspected it was built just after the war, especially compared with the high-rise buildings that covered the rest of the block. While the building looked sturdy and well-kept, the building showed its age. That said, the outside was kept clean and it seemed liked a quiet neighborhood. Outside of the main entrance was a wooden sign to the side, indicating the building's name:

_Maison Shibaraku_

Tentatively walking inside, he looked around and knocked on the apartment labeled "Manager". After a few minutes, a short, squat, middle-aged woman opened the door. She looked up at Konatsu and his attire and blinked a few times.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Are you Mrs. Yoshimi Sensaku?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Konatsu. I'm looking for a room and my..." Kontasu winced, "former employer Ukyou Kuonji recommended this place."

"Kuonji? Oh, yes! What a fine young man. He lived here very shortly a while back."

"Y-yes," Konatsu replied blushing, "um...Ukyou has been called back home to Kansai by um, his father. I've managed to find a new job but I need a room starting this weekend if there is one free."

"Well, Ukyou certainly seemed like an upstanding, handsome young man, though that one girl he always traipses around with. You know, the one with that loud red hair that dresses like a tramp? I never approved of _that. _But you seem like a proper young lady... Room 4 is open. It's not much, mind you, and the bath is communal, but I only charge 12,000 yen a week."

Konatsu's eyes widened momentarily. _So expensive..._

"Are you all right? Is that a problem?"

"No, uh... Ukyou said it shouldn't be. She said she had been saving up for me. She called it a... 'severance' package, I believe. I start my new job next week, so I should be able to make about 40,000 a week."

Mrs. Sensaku nodded, "Why yes, that should be enough over for your living expenses."

"Which sounds so _strange_ if I think about it too much. Who knew there was _that much_ money out there?" Konatsu remarked to himself.

Mrs. Sensaku blinked.

"What did Mr. Kuonji pay you?"

"Well I was able to stay with Ukyou, so the salary I suppose is less than is standard, but, at first, it was 5 yen an hour!" Konatsu exclaimed with a straight face.

Mrs. Sensaku blinked. "That's practically slavery!"

"Sla-very?" Konatsu asked, testing the word in his tongue.

"That young man forced you to work work almost no pay! I can't believe him, taking advantage of a defenseless young girl like you."

"Ukyou saved me from my stepmother. Compared to her, working for Ukyou is much easier." Mrs. Sensaku opened her mouth but just stared at Konatsu, who blushed. "I mean, I worked my way up to 500 yen an hour over the last few months. " The stare continued, the blush intensified.

"And where is young Mr. Kuonji? I have half a mind to scold him for being such a scoundrel."

"Ukyou's been very nice to me. I mean, uh, he's going back home to Kansai and it's all rather sudden and I thought I was going with her, uh, him, but..." Konatsu pulled a handkerchief from a small handbag he was carrying and dabbed his eyes, "I suppose Ukyou's eyes were set on someone other than myself. I was told I have to live on my own."

Mrs. Sensaku shook her head sympathetically, "Well, we can't have an innocent young thing out on the street, can we? When can you move in?"

Konatsu considered his schedule, "I suppose I can bring my things in this Saturday. Ukyou-sam, er, Ukyou is leaving on Sunday."

"That sounds good. I'll make sure Room Four is ready for you by then. Take care of yourself. I remember when I was your age. A boy broke my heart and I was in tears for the longest time. I remember talking to my best girlfriend Chieko and then.." Mrs. Sensaku continued, Konatsu far too polite to stop the woman from her trip down memory lane.

* * *

Moving into Maison Shibaraku proved rather simple, given Konatsu's meagre possessions fit easily into a duffel bag. Ukyou gave him his futon and the desk and chair from her room which she decided she wouldn't have a need for in Kyoto. All told, Konatsu finished moving in two hours.

He sat on the tatami floor of the modest room. It was about 4 tatami big, just a shade smaller than his old room, but large enough for his purposes. He opened the window and marveled a bit the the view. It wasn't particularly impressive, but the boarding house was near the top of a hill, so Konatsu could see a pretty good glimpse of Furinkan and the area around Shakuji Park. He smiled at the second thing he noticed about the view.

There was a clothesline, presumably left by the last tenant, that was easily accessible. Konatsu was grateful he had a place to dry his work uniforms. From his experience with his kimono at Ucchan's, one had to wash clothes that came in contact with grease or similar food stains as soon as possible, lest they get impossible to get out.

Konatsu sat down again and let the realization that this was his life settle in. He resorted to meditation to clear his thoughts, sitting in seiza and trying to clear his mind. He instead heard a conversation through the paper-thin walls.

"Hey, you hear about the new tenant in room 4?" _Male. Early 20s. College Student._

"We got a new guy?" _Male. Late teens. Freeter._

"Nah, it's some chick. In a full kimono and shit. It's like she was kicked out of a samurai family or somethin'." _Male. Late twenties. Rough spoken. Maybe a bouncer or bartender. Maybe something less legal._

"That's kinda creepy," the first voice said

"Haha! Yeah! Hey pass me a beer," the second voice said. Konatsu heard them speak more, but it became indistinct chatter, interspersed with deep, guttural laughter..

Konatsu slumped on the floor. _This is what living for oneself is like, huh?_

The kunoichi lay there on the floor for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up feeling a chill in the air and saw starlight creeping in from the window. Konatsu stood, shut the window, pulled out his futon, and fell asleep once more.

* * *

The city of Tokyo was battered with rain that Sunday afternoon. Ueno Station was humming, if not exactly bustling, as the trains, heading for points as far north as Sapporo and as far south and Kyushu, prepared for departure.

Ukyou slowly walked towards her platform, holding a closed, but wet umbrella by her side, as she awaited the train that would take her away from Nerima and back to Kansai. A short, red-haired Ranma followed close behind, while Konatsu and Akane, walked together some distance behind the two of them.

After seeing Ukyou and Ranma stop at the edge of the platform, Akane found a quiet spot on the platform and leaned against the clean white wall. She turned to see Konatsu, silent, but breathing heavily, tears continuously falling from his eyes and onto the silk kimono he had worn for the occasion. Akane put a hand to his shoulder.

"Konatsu, shouldn't you talk to Ukyou before she goes?" Akane asked.

"We, we did. Briefly. She needs her freedom more than I need her. I... I've been a burden to her and I know part of the reason she feels she has to leave is my fault."

"But you've done so much for her!"

"And there's a lot I did that only inconvenienced her," Konatsu countered.

Akane looked at Konatsu for a moment, before turning back to look at Ukyou and Ranma. She asked the distraught boy, "Are you going to be okay, Konatsu?"

Konatsu hesitated before nodding, "I-I believe so."

A frown began forming on Akane's face, "If you need anything, Ranma and I are here to help."

Konatsu nodded and bowed slightly, "Thank you, but... I've relied on people for too long. I need to stand on my own."

"But... okay," Akane replied. There was a moment of silence before Ranma's voice erupted in confusion, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"I still don't get why you gotta go, Ucchan!"

"Because. It's enough. I'm finished here."

"Whaddaya mean? You just one day decide outta the blue that 'Hey that's it. I'm out'? I thought we were friends!" Ranma exclaimed looking up at Ukyou, her eyes glassy.

Ukyo screwed her eyes at Ranma's words, letting a single tear slip through. Ranma softened her look and started reaching a hand out towards Ukyou.

"Ucchan?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"This. Trying to make me feel better. Cheering me up and offering to be my friend won't make my feelings go away. You want me to be your best friend or the sister you never had or something that isn't your lover. I'm tired, Ran-chan. I can't do this anymore. If I tried to stay, all that would happen is that I'd get angry and bitter. I'd slowly start hating myself and everything around me."

"Why would you hate yourself? Why would you even think that? We're all friends here! Right?" Ranma added, her voice hopeful, but tinged with sadness.

Ukyou shook her head, "Oh, Ranchan. Maybe if things were different, if that stupid panda hadn't..." Ukyou let out a large sigh, wiping her eyes with a sleeve, "I'm not even that mad that I couldn't be the one you wanted. I'm actually angrier at the two of you childishly acting like you hate each other when..." Ukyou stopped momentarily at she stared directly at the red-haired girl she had been in love with for the better part of two years, "I never had a chance, huh Ran-chan?"

The question clearly caught Ranma off-guard. He swallowed nervously, twice. "Well, I uh... I-"

Ukyou smiled and nodded, "It's okay Ran-chan. I have to go now. You don't have any more room in your heart for me. I've asked for too much already."

"Dammit Ucchan! This ain't fair! I didn't ask ya to fall in love with me! I just wanted my best friend back!" Ranma turned away yelling, "Dammit!" and ran off.

Akane turned to follow, but Konatsu held her shoulder, "I think he needs time to think. We all need time to think."

"But that idiot is going to miss her. He didn't even say goodbye!"

"He said it in his own way, just as we are."

Konatsu let go of Akane turned and walked, with her towards the edge of the platform as the trained slowly coasted to a stop.

"Well, this is it." Ukyou said, straining a smile.

"I'm sorry about Ranma. He's such an idiot sometimes."

Ukyou shook her head, "I don't blame him. I don't blame anyone, except his father." There was a tense silence. "Take care of him, Akane. I know he doesn't feel the same way, but a part of me will always love him..." she smiled again, this time more easily, "Don't be too rough on him, Tendo. He's just a stupid boy, you know," she joked.

Akane laughed softly, "I'll try."

Konatsu spoke haltingly, "Ukyou-sa... Ukyou. I'll miss you."

"I know, Konatsu."

"Maybe... someday... we'll see you again?" _I want to see her again. I've never wanted anything else more._

Ukyou thought momentarily before softly replying, "Maybe."

Konatsu nodded, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face. Stepping into the train, Ukyou turned around to face the two and spoke. "Goodbye, you guys." She looked above and past them, as though addressing the station itself. "Goodbye, Nerima. Goodbye Tokyo. Good-" The doors closed suddenly in a woosh of pressurized air. Ukyou closed her mouth and forced a smile at the two of them.

Konatsu looked on as the train pulled out of the station, slowly at first, but building up until the train sped off out of the station. Akane rubbed Konatsu's shoulder as they walked towards the front of the station, Konatsu sobbing quietly.

_Goodbye._

* * *

Author Notes:

Off on a dark foot, aren't we? This story has evolved a LOT since its original conception, and a big part of it has been realizing the things that we're going to need to put Konatsu and Ukyou through in order to bring about the conclusion we're hoping for. It's not going all be gloom, though, so don't worry.

-Unsurpassed Travesty

My main concern for the story has been how to flesh out Konatsu's, especially since the background Takahashi gives us is rather minimal. We also needed the two protagonists for the series so they can grow as people. It will be a long strange road and there will be lots of firsts for both of them. There will be a fairly intensive OC cast, especially in Kyoto, but the Ranma cast will be ever present, both back in Nerima, and elsewhere. On a personal note, I want to extend my thanks to UT for proposing these collaborations. I'm having a lot of fun writing for these scenarios.

See you. space cowboy

～裏には裏がある

**Cultural and Lexical Notes:**

The song Konatsu listens to is _"Kawa no Nagare no you ni"_ (川の流れのように) an enka classic from 1989 that I think fits Konatsu's sensibilities and wishes. We presented with a translated version of that song to make it easier for readers and, we hope it's a translation that is somewhat mindful of the song's melody. A version sung by the composer, Hibari Hosoda, can be found on Youtube ( watch?v=_JPKop-dYJ8)

Here are the original lyrics of the chunk of song we used:

知らず知らず歩いて来た

細く長いこの道

振り返れば遥か遠く

故郷が見える

でこぼこ道や

曲がりくねった道

地図さえない

それもまた人生

ああ川の流れのように

おだやかにこの身をまかせていたい

ああ川の流れのように

移りゆく季節

雪どけを待ちながら

In Romaji:

_Shirazu shirazu aruite kita_

_Hosoku nagai kono michi_

_Furikaereba haruka tooku_

_Furusato ga mieru_

_Dekoboko michi ya_

_Magarikunetta michi_

_Chizu sae nai _

_Soremo mata jinsei_

_Aa, kawa no nagare no you ni_

_Odayaka ni kono mi wo makaseteitai_

_Aa, kawa no nagare no you ni_

_Utsuri yuku Kisetsu _

_Yukdoke wo matchinagara\_

**詮索 好 ****(Sensaku Yoshimi)** - Name is a pun on the phrase 詮索好き(sensakuzuki) which means "a busybody or nose person". This isn't particularly important, except perhaps as an indicator of how I like to remain true to Takahashi naming sensibilities.

**Shibaraku** means "a while" or "for a while". It can also mean "quite a while" as well.


End file.
